Lost
by Cerulean babe
Summary: Sakura goes on a cruise with Madison. Something evil is at work and causes a storm that Sakura is swept away in. She is stranded on a desterted island and doesn't have her cards with her to help her. Li has to find her and save her before the evil take
1. Reminiscing

A/N: Hi! I'm back with a CCS fic! My previous fic was kind of just getting me started, this one will be much better I guarantee. This is a pure S+S fic!! I hope you like this; I worked hard on it so no flames please. The first chapter is mainly just to set a foundation for the story, so I hope I don't bore you but it will prove to be helpful in the later chapters. I'm also trying my hardest to make this as long as possible. Hope u like!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP or anything else so don't sue. This fic is also I tad like Cast Away...  
  
  
  
The morning came un-welcoming to Sakura Avalon. She could feel the sun shining on her right arm. She forced herself to open her eyes to the new day. Sakura lazily looked over at the clock-12:30pm  
  
"Aww, too early"! Sakura shoved her head back into her pillow, blocking out any signs of day. She turned around a bit to get comfortable. She was just drifting back into sleep when a rush of cold water was poured over her face.  
  
""KEROOO"!!!! Sakura instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Sakura you have to get up, you're not supposed to spend half your life sleeping"! Kero was getting frustrated by having to do this "everyday".  
  
(There was a short pause before she spoke)  
  
"Alright, alright". Sakura slowly pulled the covers off her. All of the warmness from the blanket was slowly turning into coldness from the air conditioning. She sat up on the bed and looked at Kero-chan.  
  
"So, what's on your agenda this afternoon"? Kero asked.  
  
Sakura slowly processed what Kero said into her brain.  
  
"Ugh! It's just "another" day". Sakura quickly got up with that bit of energy, slipped her slippers on and stalked out the bedroom door.  
  
She headed towards the bathroom and opened the door. The interior of her bathroom was of a cream color. She turned on the shower, testing its warmness with her finger for a bit. She removed her clothing and stepped into the warm shower. She reached for the Herbal Essence bottle and squeezed some of it onto her hand. She massaged it into her hair and rinsed it out under the shower. The rest of the shower was monotonous and boring. She finished with the shower and dried herself hurriedly remembering she was hungry. She wrapped the damp towel around her body. She made her way down to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. She made two over-easy eggs and toasted a couple of pieces of bread, and to wash it all down a tall glass of cold orange-juice. After her morning endeavors Sakura slouched down on one of the couches in the living room. She looked around the living room to see a note from Li laying on the coffee table.  
  
It read:  
  
NOTE  
  
Sakura,  
I will be home late from work again.  
  
Love always,  
Xiaong Lang  
  
[A/N: I don't know how to spell his little nickname so don't kill me]  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled thinking about "her" Li. She was lost in her thoughts for a while, reminiscing on her and Li's wedding day...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Their Wedding Day was set in a small park surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Sakura (now 21 years of age) grew her hair out to be just below her shoulders. Her veil was embroidered with small cherry blossoms and the rest of her dress was an ordinary white wedding dress.  
  
Sakura POV/2nd person  
  
I could feel a dampness form on my palms. I'm so nervous! I looked around at the elaborate setting made up for Li and I; there were chairs set up in a fashion such as a church (with an aisle in the middle) all of the chairs were facing a huge semi-circle of expensive flowers and an area inside the semi-circle in which Li and I would make out love official.  
  
Groups of people started to flood into the park and seat themselves in one of the chairs. Naturally all of the Li family went to one side and the Avalon family on the other. I looked at all of the people smiling and chatting, they were all here for "me" and Li...]  
  
Li POV/ 2nd person  
  
I finished combing my nose-length brown hair and looked into the mirror and stared back at the reflection of me.  
  
"This is it Li, your wedding day". Li said to himself.  
  
I regret nothing about this day. I love Sakura with all of my heart and I will until my dying day. Images of beautiful Sakura swept through my mind.   
  
"You ready for this Li"? Meilin asked.  
  
I jerked back to life and gave her a tilt of my head. Meilin smiled and walked away. I heard the wedding music start to play and quickly took my position in the front. I glanced at all of the people who attended my wedding. I saw many smiling faces staring at me and also some weeping (with joy that is). The music became louder and I immediately looked towards where Sakura would be. Everyone stood and turned their heads to look at the bride. She appeared wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and her familiar smile. I just stood there looking at her, she was more beautiful then Aphrodite herself (if that's possible). I could tell by the look in her eye that she was nervous, but hid it well with a smile.  
  
I could feel the blood rushing to my face, as she looked my way...  
  
Sakura POV/2nd person  
  
The music began and I strode out towards the long aisle that awaited me. When I reached my destination everyone was standing up and smiling at me. I smiled back best I could as I walked down the aisle, father in arm. I could hear Madison's footstep's a few paces behind mine carrying my veil. I looked up towards Li; he looked so cute in that tux!! His brown hair fell over his eyes framing his face nicely. He was smiling at me (while blushing furiously) and I parried it easily. I took my place next to Li and faced the priest.  
  
This is the moment that I've been waiting for all my life. I looked at the priest as I daydreamed, faintly noticing his lips moving.  
  
"Do you Sakura Avalon take this man to be your lofly wedded husband, till death do you part"?  
  
Was that a question? Well of course it was a question, the question I've been wanting to be asked for so long. Without hesitation I spoke the words," I do".  
  
Li is my reason of being. I will "always" love Li, everything about him brings a smile to my face.  
  
I looked over at Li as" I do" came out of his lips. A smile played on my lips.  
  
Li POV/ 2nd person  
  
Sakura made the final step to be standing next to me, I smiled from ear-to-ear. I could read Sakura like a book, after being with her through so many battles and plus other social things I could easily read Sakura's face. I could tell she was daydreaming through the priest's ramblings. I was focusing on Sakura the whole time.  
  
The priest's voice rose when he started getting to the point, I concentrated on him now.  
  
"Do you Li Showron [A/N: s/p?] Take this woman to be your lofly wedded wife, till death do you part"?  
  
Of course I do, I would do "anything" for her.  
  
"I do". I answered simply.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".  
  
I turned to Sakura and looked down at those beautiful emerald eyes for a moment before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close for "the kiss".  
  
Sakura POV/2nd person  
  
Li pulled me in for "the kiss" and the feeling of his lips on mine was unbelievable. I felt so secure in his embrace that I could've stayed there forever. Body warmth combined to add to the moment. It seemed like an eternity, but it was broken by the sound of clapping. I glanced at the crowd but then quickly shifted my gaze back to "my" Li.  
  
I could melt under his smile!  
  
I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Wa Ai Ne, Li. Always and Forever". I said. (Wa ai ne= I love you)  
  
"And I you, Sakura".  
  
FLASHBACK COMPLETED  
  
The memory almost lulled me back to sleep but I quickly remembered that day was here. I shifted my gaze towards the kitchen wall, the calendar was there; I saw a blotch of red. I focused more-it was a red circle over today's date.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what that's for"?  
  
I got up from my former comfort and walked towards the calendar.  
  
(There was a long pause)  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath as Sakura gasped, eyes widening.  
  
"I'm supposed to leave in 4 hours for that cruise that Madison invited me to"!!  
  
It only took a mere 10 seconds to run up the stairs and pull out the suitcase. Kero flew in wondering what all of the commotion was about.  
  
"What are you doing now, Sakura"?  
  
"I'm only half packed, I have to hurry"!  
  
Kero just stared at the scene for a while; Sakura was running around everywhere fetching odds-n-end's. The thought dawned on him: Ohhh yeah, that cruise!  
  
"Do you know how far away the Harbor is from here"?  
  
"......"  
  
"An hour an 15, which leaves you 2 hours to get ready to go". Kero implied.  
  
"That's all the more reason for me to hurry"!!  
  
A/N: Whew done with the first chapter! How did you like it? Please Review. The next chapter I still have to write then type so it might not be for a while, but I'll hurry. I'm trying to get more then 7 reviews, since that's how much my other fic got so please review! Arigatoo.  



	2. The Ship

Sakura POV:  
  
Packing didn't take as long as I expected it to so I sat down for awhile to catch my breath. The long silence was cut short by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello".  
  
"Hi Sakura! This is Madison"!   
  
"Oh hi Madison, I-  
  
"Sakura are you packed for the cruise"? Madison interrupted.  
  
"Well I almost forgot the whole thing entirely! But it was a good thing I marked it on the calendar, I just finished packing".  
  
"Oh well that's good, I'll meet you at the harbor alright"?  
  
"Okay that's fine".  
  
"Alright then Sakura, I'll see you then, bye"!  
  
"Bye Madison"  
  
I hung up the phone and stood up from the chair. I walked to my room to tell Kero that I was leaving. Kero was playing Lunar 2 on the floor.  
  
"Kero pause for a second".  
  
"Ok, just hold on".  
  
There was a short pause while Kero finished beating a monster.  
  
"Okay what is it"?  
  
"I'm going to be leaving now, remember I will be gone for 3 weeks alright".  
  
"Okay see you in 3 weeks then, good-bye".  
  
"Bye Kero".  
  
I retrieved my luggage from the corner and walked out the front door, grabbing my purse before I left. I got inside my silver Saturn and started up the car. I glanced at my house one more time before driving off into the distance. It was cool enough outside to open the window, so I did so. A light breeze was pushing my hair back, little strands of hair were dancing across my face. I spotted the harbor and pulled into the parking lot nearby. I locked the car and turned around to face the cruise ship. My thoughts were distracted, I turned to look at Madison waving madly. I walked the small distance between us.  
  
"Ohh Sakura we are going to have so much fun"!  
  
I tilted my head to the side and smiled.  
  
"Of course"!  
  
Madison parried the smile and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the ship. She snatched the ticket out of my hand and handed it to the man collecting the tickets, I looked at the exterior of the ship while she was doing this; the ship looked to hold about 300 passengers. It had a glossy white coating and a nice clean look from the outside. Madison continued dragging me towards the ship and we finally reached out destination. The interior of the ship resembled a hotel. There were no distinct smells, everything was so shiny and new it was impossible for any smells to live through all of the cleaning it must have endured. Madison's eagerness finally subsided and I was released from her death grip. People were going every which way lugging suitcases around. I remembered I still had luggage to take care of and walked towards the stairs. I stumbled a couple of times, getting used to my sea legs. My room number is 322, Madison's is 323. The hallway was crowded with people and luggage. I managed to squeeze past all of the obstacles and finally reached my room. I opened the door to reveal a beautiful room with a king-sized bed, cable television, a huge bathroom, and an eating table. The walls were covered with a Victorian style wallpaper (white and cream). I unpacked all of my clothes into the drawers, etc. and sat down to watch some T.V. Shortly after I found a good channel Madison dropped by to see how I was doing.  
  
"So how's your room"? Madison asked.  
  
"Oh it's great, how's your's"?  
  
"Just fine.....it's only 4 what do you want to do"?  
  
"Well what is there to do on a cruise ship"?  
  
"Well we could go swimming, exercise, sports (tennis, basketball, etc.), we could eat till our hearts content, wander around the ship, which one"?  
  
"Well the first couple of days I just want to get to know my bearings, and get accustomed to everything. So for tonight I think I'm just going to grab something at the buffet and watch a movie, will you do the same"?  
  
"Oh sure, I came here with you I'm not going to leave you all by yourself the whole time"!  
  
"Okay sounds good, let's go down to the buffet then".  
  
"Alright"  
  
They made their way down the hall, frequently glancing at the different people. They followed the signs leading to the buffet and entered the gigantic room. They were immeadiately greeted by the aroma of all kinds of foods! The place was packed with all sorts of people.  
  
They grabbed a plate of food and were about to head back to their rooms when they spotted Eli. Madison stood as if under a spell.  
  
"Why hello Madison, Sakura".  
  
Madison snapped out of it and shoved her plate of food at Sakura, and rushed towards him.  
  
Madison POV  
  
It had been so long since I had seen him that I didn't think I'd ever see him again! The last time I saw him was graduation. I couldn't think of anything else other then being in his arms.  
  
Eli opened up his arms to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
'How've you been Madison"? Eli whispered into her ear.  
  
"Just fine, but I wasn't complete without you".  
  
"Well now you are complete".  
  
Sakura watched the reunion thoughtfully.  
  
She really does love him  
  
Sakura smiled thinking about her friend being in love.  
  
They released from the embrace and stood smiling at each other. Eli switched his gaze towards Sakura.  
  
"So what bring you two here"?  
  
"Just a break from life", Sakura answered.  
  
Eli chuckled,"Same here".  
  
Eli turned to Madison.  
  
"Would you care to join me at my table to eat"?  
  
"That would be wonderful! Oh, if that's alright with you Sakura"?  
  
"That's alright, I was going to call Li anyway".  
  
"Ok, see you later then, bye"!  
  
"Bye"  
  
Sakura entered her room and sat down at the eating table to eat. The food was a little cold from Madison's little reunion, but she was content with what she had.  
  
I ate hastily, getting anxious to talk to Li. I finished eating and searched for my cell phone. I found it and dialed up Li's number.  
  
"Hello".  
  
"Hi Li, it's Sakura"!  
  
'Sakura, I've missed you so much"!  
  
"I've missed you too Li".  
  
"I forgot that you had that cruise to go to today'.  
  
"So did I".  
  
"When will you get back"?  
  
"In 3 weeks".  
  
"Well when you get back I'll take you out to dinner".  
  
"That sounds great"!  
  
"I'm awfully tired, call me tommorow alright"? Li asked.  
  
"Alright Li, good-night, I love you".  
  
"And I you, Sakura".  
  
I listened to the phone click on the other end. I turned off my cell and got ready for bed, it was already 9:30pm. I got into bed and let sleep overcome me.  
  
***  
I awoke to find Madison a few inches from my face.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head", Madison greeted.  
  
Sakura turned around to face the other side.  
  
"Eli and I were wondering if you wanted to go have breakfast with us"? Madison asked.  
  
"Sure just let me get up and ready", Sakura muffled.  
  
"Alright, meet us down there at 9:00am".  
  
"Okay".  
  
Madison left the room, her footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway. Sakura pushed the covers aside and sat on the edge of the bed, feet dangling (the mattress was that big). She got up and grabbed a set of clothes from one of the drawers and went into the bathroom to change. She got ready and headed down to the buffet. She spotted Madison and Eli at one of the tables and walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Sakura", Madison said.  
  
"Hey Madison".  
  
"Why don't you go grab a plate of food, the line is getting longer, fast", Madison suggested.  
  
"Alright".  
  
Sakura grabbed a plate and picked up some pancakes, bacon, a muffin, and a glass of water. She sat back down with Madison and Eli.  
  
"I came back to your room around 10 and you were asleep", Madison said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry I was tired".  
  
"That's alright. Eli and I took a stroll on deck for awhile last night", Madison said while blushing.  
  
Sakura smiled while holding up a fork stabbed with pancakes.   
  
All of a sudden I could sense something evil. My back stiffened as I warily looked around the large room.  
  
Whatever it is, it's not on the ship......It's far away from here but strong enough that I can sense it from far away.  
  
I let it go for now, Kero and Li can handle it. I just want to enjoy my time right now.  
  
"Is everything alright Sakura"? Eli asked.  
  
"Oh- yes just fine", I said with a forced smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Storm

A week has passed and I'm rather bored. Sure the atmosphere is nice an all, but I'm just not having any fun by myself. Eli and Madison are too busy falling in love to notice me. I wish Li was here, he would make things better.  
  
We began to have breakfast at 9 everyday, so they haven't neglected me totally. I haven't gone swimming yet so I think I'll take a swim in the Pacific later. I usually watch the news in the morning but I forgot today so I don't know how the weather is going to be.  
  
Sakura decided to swim now, since there was nothing else to do. She changed into her swimsuit which was a two-piece plaid bikini. She let her waist-length hair down and brushed it slowly, concentrating on her thoughts more then her hair.  
  
I miss Li so much...  
  
She grabbed a beach towel and headed for the outer limits. She ran into Eli and Madison in the hall.  
  
"Hi Madison, Eli".  
  
"Hello Sakura", Eli and Madison said together.  
  
"I was just going to take a swim", Sakura said.  
  
"Oh well have fun, were going to play tennis", Madison said.  
  
"You too, bye", Sakura said.  
  
A chill went through my spine.  
  
It's getting stronger  
  
They departed and went their separate ways, but what they didn't know was that they wouldn't see Sakura in a very long time.  
  
* **  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for swimming. I advanced towards the railing and began to decline down the ladder. I stopped mid-way and turned to face the ocean. I inhaled deeply and dived into endless sea. I gracefully entered the water. The water was colder the I expected it to be. I shuttered under the water, something is just not right. After a couple of minutes I got used to it and started to swim further away from the ship.  
  
The evil was growing stronger. I looked towards the sky to see a black wall cloud moving in. It didn't look like a normal storm, more of a storm that was being "made".  
  
Just when I start to have fun, I said to myself.  
  
I began swimming towards the ship but alas! The wind was blowing full force against me. It was impossible to swim that way. I used all of my strength to swim against the wind, but to no avail. I became desperate and started yelling for help, but my words were lost in the wind.  
  
The rain began to pour from the heavens, camoflouging my tears.  
  
"HELP ME.........SOMEONE"!! I yelled into the wind. My drenched hair was plastered to my face, obscuring my vision.  
  
The rain was falling relentlessly, lightning was lighting up the sky every now and then. Thunder rattled the earth. All hope was lost, the ship was getting farther and farther away.  
  
Come on Sakura pull yourself together, you can't die, not yet"! I said aloud to myself.  
  
I looked around frantically searching for something, anything. About a half mile away I spotted a houseboat. The houseboat was swaying back and forth, it didn't look like it was going to make it through the storm. I decided to swim for it anyway.  
  
I focused on nothing but getting to that boat. I was getting closer and closer when out of nowhere a bolt of thunder struck the houseboat. I stopped swimming and just stared, mouth wide open.  
  
"No way! Someone or something is doing this! There is no way that the weather could change so abruptly"!  
  
The waves were getting larger, some even looked to be close to tidal waves. I turned around to look at the cruise ship when a gigantic wave towered above me and crashed into me, pushing me underwater. The wave knocked me farther away from the ship. I floated helplessly above the water for awhile before I bumped into something. I turned around and I was in the midst of hundreds of pieces of debris from the houseboat. I grabbed onto a large piece of debris and got up so I was laying on the piece. I lay there staring at the sky knowing that Li could be looking at the same sky except not in mortal danger. I slowly turned my head to the side to see a humongous wave. I screamed and braced myself for the impact. The wave was so powerful that it rendered me slightly unconscience. Everything turned black, I knew no more...  
  
***  
Madison and Eli spent the remainder of the evening playing tennis together.  
  
"Hey there's a storm coming" Madison inquired as she was listening to the news channel on the radio.  
  
"Yeah sounds like it's going to be a rough one, we should go back to our rooms now", Eli suggested.  
  
"Alright".  
  
Madison and Eli walked down the hallway holding hands, wearing big grins on their faces. There was silence as they walked.  
  
"Let's go visit Sakura", Madison said.  
  
"Okay".  
  
The reached Sakura's room and knocked on the door. They waited patiently for a minute but there was still no answer.  
  
"Sakura"! Eli yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
Madison stood transfixed thinking.  
  
"She went swimming"! Madison remembered after a short pause.  
  
They ran out onto the deck to find that it was already storming out.  
  
"Oh no", Madison yelled above the wind.  
  
They frantically scanned the dark ocean for any signs of Sakura........none.  
  
***  
I awoke by a sharp pain in my left arm. I tried getting up but my whole body ached. I winced and collapsed back onto the...sand. Sand! I'm on an island.  
  
I felt something wet and warm on my hand. I brought my hand up to my face and saw that it was blood. I felt around for it's origin. When I felt my left arm, I immediately screamed in agony. There was blood everywhere! I stood up, ignoring all my other pains. I clutched my left arm as I looked around.  
  
Everything was jungle. It was definitely a deserted island. I looked along the shoreline to see all of the debris from the houseboat washed ashore.  
  
There may be a first aid kit in the debris  
  
I limped towards the debris, determined not to give up hope.  
  
***  
"Hey Kero"! Li yelled from downstairs.  
  
"What is it"?! Kero yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Come down here so I can talk to you"! Li yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright".  
  
Kero flew downstairs to find Li crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Has Sakura called tonight yet"? Li asked  
  
"Hmmm....no".  
  
"That's odd she usually calls me every night. And when I call her cell phone, there's no answer".  
  
***  
  
She exhaled deeply.(A/N: This happened a couple of weeks ago)  
  
"This is so boring"! Meilin whined.  
  
She looked around the mansion emotionless. She slouched back in her chair, still looking around. There were shelves of books lining the wall. One book stood out from the rest, it seemed to be glowing it's own hue of black.  
  
I squinted my eyes, and moved towards the book. When I went to reach for the book it shot out towards me and floated to my grasp.  
  
I widened my eyes in shock.  
  
"No way"!  
***  
I slowly lifted pieces of wood, careful not to damage my arm any further. After about an hour of searching I found a first aid kit. Most of the contents were lost due to the storm. I grabbed the turnicate and wrapped it around the wound to stop and further bleeding. I looked around at my surrounding more thouroughly; there were palm trees outlining the shore, and there was definetaly no lack in green.  
  
"Well.....I guess I'd better try to get off this island....soon",Sakura said.  
  
***  
Madison yelled at the captain frantically.  
  
"You have to do something"! Madison begged with pleading eyes.  
  
"You have to stop the ship! She could be trying to swim back to the ship, and us speeding forward dosen't exactly help"! Madison said.  
  
"Miss, I told you we have to keep our course. If she was out there during that storm then she's gone, I'm sorry.....". The captain said.  
  
"No"! Madison said with a slight flicker in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
The book opened suddenly flipping through pages on it's own.  
  
You want it.....don't you  
  
Meilin looked around, shocked.  
  
You want her cards....and her magic  
  
"What are you talking about"? "Who are you"?! Meilin said.  
  
I'm talking about the Card Mistress of course.  
  
"Sakura"?  
  
Yes, the Card Mistress  
  
"I-  
  
I will help you  
  
"But who are you? Where are you"? Meilin asked.  
  
Let's just say that I'm the soul of this black spell book that you're holding in your hands.  
  
"Ok.....how exactly are you going to help me"?  
  
My book will give you all of the help you need. Just follow the instructions given to you in the book.  
  
"Will this.....hurt Sakura"?  
  
You want her powers don't you? You want to control the cards, don't you?  
  
"Well......I guess I do".  
  
But it's true. I've always wanted magical powers like Li and Sakura. But I know that I could never wield the magic of the clow. But this is my chance! And if it comes at the cost of Sakura's life then so be it. She took Li away from me! And now I will have him back!  
  
Having a little mental time to yourself are you?  
  
Meilin snapped back to reality.  
  
"Whatever that has to be done, I am willing to do", Meilin said looking determined.  
  
Good  
  
***  
  
"I'm......so sorry Li". Madison said in between sobs.  
  
"She said she was going swimming....but then.....that horrible storm came"! Madison cried harder.  
  
Li almost dropped the phone his hands were shaking so hard. Li's brow furrowed.  
  
"Sakura...........NOOOOOOOO"!!!!!!  



	4. Revealations

For a week now Meilin had been practicing the Black art of magic. And now...she is ready.   
  
Meilin   
  
"Yes", Meilin answered.   
  
Do you know where Sakura is?   
  
Uhh...she's in Japan, the last time I heard," Meilin said questiongly.   
  
WELL FIND OUT THE ~EXACT~ WHEREABOUTS!!! We have to know exactly where she is in order to strike!   
  
Meilin cringed slightly and hurried to the phone to call Sakura's house. Meilin filed through her address book shaking slightly.   
  
Short pause.   
  
"Hello".   
  
"Hi, is Sakura there"?   
  
"Uh no she's not, may I ask who's speaking"?   
  
"This is Meilin, and who are you"?   
  
"Hey Meilin!!! This is Kero!!! How've ya been"?!   
  
"Listen Kero, I need to know where Sakura is, where is she"?!   
  
"She's on a cruise with Madison. Why do you as-   
  
"Tell me the exact whereabouts"!   
  
Kero knew that she was a friend so he told her ~everything~ even though he was confused to why she asked.   
  
"Thank you, I have to go now, bye". Meiling hung-up quickly.   
  
***   
  
I woke up aching all over.   
  
"Hoe? I had a horrible nightmare Kero. I was on this cruise ship with Madison and-   
  
Sakura woke up more to find out that she was sleeping on a pile of leaves.   
  
"Kero? Where am I"?!   
  
On an island, stupid.   
  
"Wh....who are you"?!   
  
The pain in her head was too much to bear, she slipped back into darkness...   
  
***   
  
She woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She turned her head to see...ocean. It was a bright sunny day and the ocean was glittering.   
  
"Hoe"?   
  
Startled, she arose hurriedly.   
  
"Ow"!!   
  
She collapsed back to the ground. Sakura looked at her legs to find them scratched and bruised.   
  
Realization struck her.   
  
"Oh yeah!!!..........oh no".   
  
She processed more of yesterday into her brain.   
  
"Who was that person who talked to me"?   
  
Meilin listened to Sakura's thoughts and answered her question.   
  
That would be me   
  
"But who are you"?!   
  
Meilin let out a hoarse laugh.   
  
It's me! Your ol' buddy Meilin!   
  
Sakura gasped.   
  
"no......"   
  
Yes, I created the storm and now I'm going to take your powers and your cards! And have my Li back!   
  
Another voice entered Sakura's thoughts.   
  
Meilin no! We still have more prepating to do first, fool!   
  
Oh....well until next time Sakura!   
  
Sakura just sat there letting everything that just happened sink into her.   
  
"What am I going to do? Without the cards I am rendered defenseless. Well not completely, I still have my fists"!   
  
***   
"no......" The whisper was barely audible.   
  
"I won't believe this, it just can't be"! Li was spitting out hundreds of things that could've happened to Sakura besides death.   
  
"S-she could be floating hopelessly above the ocean"!   
  
"I don't think so Li" Kero said sadly.   
  
"She could be....stuck on a deserted island"!   
  
"Now do you really think that's logical Li"?   
  
".......yes". Li said with a defeated look on his face.   
  
Li was having mental wars but finally gave into defeat, she was gone and there was nothing else to be done.   
  
"When and where shall the funeral be"? Li said while bowing his head.   
  
***   
  
"I need to find some food first, then I can decide what I'm going to do".   
  
Sakura got up from the pile of leaves and headed towards the ruble that once was a houseboat.   
  
"There should be some food somewhere in this debris".   
  
The wound on my arm is healing so very slowly. I don't think I'm going to go much faster in my search then I did the other day.   
  
So the hunt for food began. It was hard and laborious, but after some hours passed Sakura found the stash of food in the debris   
  
After sorting and organizing the stash of food Sakura determined that she had enough food for 2 weeks or so.   
  
I ate a wrapped up turkey sandwich and then began to think about what to do next.   
  
"I know"! Sakura said in between mouthfuls.   
  
I remember when I went with Li to visit his family in China. His mom gave us some training together and we learned how to send telepathic messages to each other.   
  
"Now if I can just remember how to do this".   
  
Sakura sat for awhile thinking, and slowly she pieced together what she had to do. I had to concentrate on nothing but Li. I focused first on his hair....then his eyes. A light surrounded me, my hair floating upwards.   
  
Li, I'm stuck on a deserted island. I'm afraid Meilin has caused all of this. Please hurry and find me, I can't survive here for very long. Don't forget to bring the cards..............I love you Li.   
***   
  
Li was in the middle of a conversation with Kero when his eyes glazed over, turning completely white.   
  
Kero backed away with haste and hid behind a couch.   
  
It lasted for around a minute. Li blinked and his eyes went back to normal. A tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
"She isn't dead" Li said while grinning ear-to-ear. "SHE ISN'T DEAD"!   
  
Kero came out from behind the couch and cheered. "YAY"!!!   
  
I could hardly contain my happiness but what does Meilin have to do with any of this?   
  
"Kero what's Meilin's number? She has a little explaining to do".   
  
***   
  
Well there's nothing else to do but stay alive. It could take them weeks to find me. I need another source of food. There should be some fruit or something around here. I guess I'll have to go look for some more food then.   
  
I got up from my bed of leaves and looked in all directions. I guess I'll just go straight into the jungle. I trudged along, paying no heed to all of my pains. I had to pay very close attention to my footing for the floor was thick with vegetation. I tripped numerous times, but got right back up. I spotted a banana tree and collected some naners. I took a couple of bunches and decided I should head back, since the pain in my arm was too great.   
  
As I was passing by a large boulder I hearda faint hissing sound. I wheeled around and only saw....green, the regular. I heard it again, this time I heard where it came from; right on the ground by my feet!   
  
I screamed, dropped the naners and ran. Judging by it's size it ~must~ be a Viper, causing me to run faster since I know too well that they are poisounous. My arm slowed me down considerably. I could hear it slither after me. I tried to quicken my pace but tripped. I cried out in pain, my foot was stuck under a tree root. I braced my self for the attack. It struck my calf bone.   
  
It was quick and painful. Things were all blurred.   
  
"Li....."   
  
Blackness. Nothingness.   
  
***   
  
I can't believe this!   
  
"Li now knows that Sakura is alive, we have to get to her before he does"! Meilin said head bowed.   
  
"What will be our means of transportation to the island"? Meilin asked.   
  
Teleportation of course   
  
"Well let's get going then".   
  
Woah woah woah, first we must ready the spell.   
  
"What do I have to do"?   
  
Collect the ingredients listed here.   
  
The book flipped to the correct page and highlighted the list of ingredients.   
  
Pig tongue   
Blackened Bat (a/n: Legend of Mana anyone?)   
Cow Hoove   
Golpher eye   
Robin wing   
  
Meilin stared, bewildered.   
  
"And how exactly am I going to gather these things"?! Meilin asked.   
  
I don't care how you do it, just get it done!   
  
Meilin turned and stalked out the mansion doors.   
  
***   
  
"I found it"! Kero said while holding up an address card with Meilin's number on it.   
  
Kero grabbed the roam phone and handed it to Li.   
  
"Here you go", Kero said with a smile.   
  
"Thanks", Li said while taking the phone from Kero's tiny little hand.   
  
Li dialed the number and waited to hear Meilin's cheerful, bubbly voice in his ear.   
  
"Hello"   
  
"Hi Meilin, this is Li".   
  
"Li!!!! What is it, what do you want"?! Meilin said in a surprised and urgent voice.   
  
Li noticed there was nothing cheerful and bubbly about her voice now.   
  
"Well uh.........what have you done with Sakura"?!?!?!   
  
"W..what are you talking about? I haven't seen Sakura since your wedding", Meilin said in a fibbing tone of voice.   
  
"Lies!! Meilin please just tell me, and I'll try my hardest to forgive you".   
  
"...............ha! Don't worry Li I'll get you back. I'll merely be a.....replacement for Sakura, when she ~dies~!! Meilin cackeled.   
  
"Meilin! This isn't you, not the caring, friendly person I knew".   
  
"Don't try to evade my plans with your words"!   
  
"......Fine! Then prepare to feel the wrath of Li"!!!!   
  
Li hung-up the phone quickly, still fuming from the conversation.   
  
"Kero, let's go find a boat! We need to get there before Meilin does"!   
  
***   
  
I felt paralyzed. It felt like my limbs ceased to exist. I wonder how long I've been un-conscience?   
  
I tried to get up, but failed miserably. I slumped back into restless sleep. For sleep was all that I could do for now. I'm lucky to have magic abilities, my magic is keeping the poison at bay for awhile, but when that fails I will have very limited time left before....i die.   
  
Sweat dotted Sakura's pale face. She tossed and turned at every moment. The sea breezes chilled her even more the she already was.   
  
Hope was dwindling. 


End file.
